wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelzygosa
Kelzygosa is a female blue dragon often involved with mortal affairs. Under the guise of a sin'dorei enchantress, she is known in the mortal world as Alicion Solbreeze. Of the few remaining blue dragons in Azeroth, Kelzygosa is among the few who believed strongly in Malygos' ideals. Through her dedication to the true Spellweaver and Aspect of Magic, she continues to seek the means to protect her flight and the magic within Azeroth. Biography Origin - Coldarra Born in the midsts of snowy banks and the fortified crater of Coldarra, Kelzygosa was born alongside her sister, Kyndragosa. During her early moments, she had hatched before her other clutchmates. Through the linked gift of titan magic, she had acquired the abilities of magic and speech. Developing an understanding of her kind given a shared heritage, she knew what her goals were. Far before the inevitable wars between the blue dragonflight and the realm. The War of the Ancients Prior to the War of the Ancients, Kelzygosa remained in Coldarra with her clutchmates. Having had an opportunity to get to appreciate Malygos for favored teachings of spells and ley line instruction, she quickly became fond of him as her father figure. The Sundering This was around the time that the Dragon Soul was being forged by the Dragon Aspects and Neltharion's betrayal became evident. Kelzygosa was a whelp during this period, and what occurred throughout that period was simply misery for her. Tirisfal (Magic) During the period where Arcangos tried to convince Medivh from aiding the efforts of Sargeras, Kelzygosa was a drake at this time and helping train newly recruited Dragonsworn for the Blue Dragonflight. The War of the Shifting Sands Kelzygosa did not leave Coldarra to support Arygos during his campaign against the Silithid in the war of the Shifting Sands. She remained loyal to Malygos and stayed at the Nexus where she expanded her knowledge. In addition, this would be the period where she and her sister took participation in mating to repopulate the Blue Dragonflight. At this point in time, Kelzygosa had matured into a blue dragon. The Battle of Grim Batol Despite being indifferent to the issues concerning the Red Dragonflight and its Aspect/Dragon Queen Alexastrasza, Malygos eventually went to battle with Deathwing to help aid in the rescue. Kelzygosa was also taking part of this battle, which was very much successful given the lack of organization with the Black Dragonflight. Burning Crusade The Sunwell Anxious to help Malygos with his endeavors, Kelzygosa felt her first bit of envy and hatred towards the young blue dragon, Kalec. While he was one of the more entrusted of Malygos' brood, she felt a sense of dejection from the Aspect. So in order to earn more of Malygos' favor, she began to investigate the world for magical artifacts and spells to impress the Spellweaver in the coming days. During this time, Kelzygosa began to read and interpret the Arcanimicon for understanding of the Ley Lines and its uses. Most of the difficult interpretations were done by her sister, Kyndragosa. Outland and Nether Dragons Kalec's consort, Tyragosa, made the venture into the Dark Portal and discovered the Nether Dragons. Upon discovering their quickly fading deaths, Tyragosa brought the Nether Dragons back to the Nexus in order to help them recover. But to her dismay, the Nether Dragons went mad with power and awoke the slumbering Malygos and absorbed them for his own power. Kelzygosa did not find herself impressed with Tyragosa's actions and only spited her for being Kalec's mate. The resentment grew stronger in Kelzygosa during this time, especially considering the notion of other dragons invading their home. The Second Battle of Grim Batol This was about the time that one remaining nether dragon was captured by Sintharia and used for breeding of the Twilight Dragonflight. Kelzygosa of course had no affiliation with this battle against the Black Dragonflight, but she became aware given that there was news of the second battle. Wrath of the Lich King The Nexus Wars As a devoted Malygos' loyalist, Kelzygosa was one of blue dragons that contended in the war against the Red Dragons and Kirin'Tor.In the midsts of combat, her clutch was killed in battle against the mortal champions and red dragonflight. With such devastation to the Blue Dragonflight once again, Kelzygosa fled Northrend shortly after the death of Malygos to rehabilitate her magical prowess and determine a new course of action to fulfill Malygos' legacy for the Blue Dragonflight. Shortly after the Nexus Wars end, Kelzygosa came to be informed about her sister's abduction by the Black Dragonflight. This was the point that the mental instability for Kelzygosa was at its highest. Alicion Solbreeze When Kelzygosa fled Northrend, she embraced her disguise as a Blood Elf to integrate herself with Sin'dorei society in order to avoid persecution and continue expanding her magical aptitude with a very similar race to her own. Considering the depravity of both societies, she felt there was room to build herself up and claim new power to restore the Blue Dragonflight to its former glory. In order to do this, she assumed the title of "Card Mage," to create powerfully enchanted card artifacts. Cataclysm The Twilight of the Aspects Having since lost the previous Spellweaver and Aspect Malygos of the Blue Dragonflight, Kelzygosa was bitter on returning home to nominate a candidate during the "Embrace." Kalec was a disgusting candidate in the eyes of Kelzygosa given that he had nearly failed Malygos during the campaign of the Sunwell. And Arygos having been lost during the War of the Shifting Sands. Both candidates failed to impress her like Malygos had, and thus she would turn a blind eye to them during the fight against Deathwing. Kelzygosa instead sided with the mortal races to contend with the forces of the Twilight Flight. While much of Azeroth was exposed and threatened by Deathwing's onslaught, it was the mortal race that won out in the end. To her dismay, the Dragon Soul had taken away the immortality to the the Aspects. In addition, this would be about the time she would discover that her remaining clutches and other eggs would be in need of protection as dragons no longer could reproduce. Tides of War Once more, Kelzygosa was subjected to the realization that dragons dumber than her managed to lose the Focusing Iris that was stolen by the Horde that was led by Garrosh. This resulted in the mana bomb that destroyed most of Theramore and was the reason Jaina's panties got bunched. Having been aware that such activities were happening, Kelzygosa returned to the Nexus in hopes of retrieving artifacts from the Nexus and concealing them in her lair and other places on Azeroth for further protection. Pandaria Land in the Mists Having a fierce distrust of Black Dragons as it was, Kelzygosa came to discover Wrathion's existance and was mindful of her associations during the Pandaria campaign. While the black whelp was trying to influence the Alliance and Horde for his bidding, she kept a low profile and assisted with the mortals while focusing on creating more cards towards redeeming herself in the eyes of the Blue Dragonflight. Draenor Once again Azeroth faced another devastating change of events with Garrosh's escape and the timeways being altered. Regardless of previous efforts, the war on Azeroth demanded aid in Draenor from those who could afford to offer themselves in that time of need. Kelzygosa did little to assist with this as her concerns were elsewhere. But she did make a venture to the older realm of Draenor and made some interesting discoveries. Legion The Return of the Legion While recalling Malygos previous efforts in developing a relic to defeat the demons, she has found herself put in the same predicament as the former Aspect of Magic. The Legion has come to Azeroth again to invade and conquer all life there. This moment is where Kelzygosa hopes to complete her card deck creation and repel the demonic invaders from the realm of Azeroth with the Dawnwatch company and its members. (OOC: Keeping these notes for when I update more on her wiki). You can link to other characters by putting Square Brackets around their name. Links are case sensitive. You can override the display name like this Overridden Name around their name. Physical appearance For her physical features, refer to the body chart on the right-hand side of the page. This includes her height, weight, body length, and more. Her scales consist of a dark blue with cerulean runes. And her wings attach to her body much like Kalecgos and Malygos do. The sinews are transparent and have an opaque blue coloration. Her eyes are gold, and she has various mana crystal spikes and gems embedded into her body. On the end of her tail she possesses a strangely shaped tail tip with the life and death sword model. There are also frills stretching from the sides of her maw to enable underwater breathing. And she at one point had possessed two hearts. Additionally she gives off arcane periodically, and it appears erratic - making an aura of pressure around those who are keen with magical detection. In her illusion form as Alicion Solbreeze, she's about 5'4 in height, weighing just around 115 lbs. Her hair is a light silver, often mistaken as pale blonde. With green eyes to match the look for Sin'dorei. She is relatively curvy, with the obvious hourglass build and rather petite stature like the Aspect's illusion forms. Her faceclaim is Candace Swanepoel. For an idea of appearance and level of attraction. Personality and traits Alicion is shrewd, sassy, and arrogant. Easily mistaken as a pompous and prideful Sin'dorei at times. As well as fairly bullheaded and stubborn. Given her associations with people, she generally isn't too trusting when it comes to mortals or anyone affiliated with the Kirin'tor. (Refer to Nexus Wars for details) As a dragon, she enjoys picking on things smaller than her. It's clear she's a fan of being superior and at times can have an inferiority complex when in her disguise. She also enjoys eating. A LOT. And looks to instigate into situations that make people humiliated or embarrassed. Scaring others is also an enjoyable task of hers. Quotes "Your arrogance will be your undoing." "Careful, I have a temper." "Killing Malygos was not your only option, it was an excuse to extinguish life, Dragon Queen. It's no wonder you gave up being an Aspect." Trivia Kelzygosa has killed two blue dragons. Terelagos and Voltigos. Both of which were brothers that were monitoring the changes in leylines. Due to a dispute and gross misunderstanding, Kelzygosa fought Terelagos. Which inevitably led to him becoming absorbed by her and later absorbing his brother. The very first mortal Kelzygosa befriended was that of Iados Valanthius. There meeting took place in Crystalsong Forest where they began to adventure together until a tragic change of events took place. External Links Kelzygosa's Armory page: Kelzygosa Kelzygosa's Tumblr: Alicion Solbreeze Category:Characters Category:Dragon